


ловушка затвора

by librevers, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [19]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, long distance? relationship??, polaroid aesthetics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Даже если это сладкая грёза, а тепло чужой-родной ладони ему лишь мерещится — всё хорошо.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	ловушка затвора

Щёлкает затвор. Кита ждёт, пока старенький полароид — достался от деда — распечатает плёнку. Берёт тонкую бумагу за краешек белой рамки и размахивает, старательно высушивая. На кадр не смотрит, только на запечатлённый пейзаж. Ветер колышет траву и цветы бескрайнего луга, в небо взлетают птицы. И воздух — свежий, прохладный, чистый — врывается в лёгкие целебной микстурой от городской спешки.

«Нам не нужны воспоминания», — гласил баннер его школьной команды. Но снимок в руках кажется ярче, чем картинка наяву. Фотография — не воспоминание о моменте, думает Шинске. Фотография — сам момент, пойманный в ловушку и обречённый на вечность.

Киёми идëт рядом и щурится от ветра. Или спит на соседней подушке? Или просто клюëт носом, сонный после долгой дороги на автобусе. Не признаëт, что не выспался, но разве Шинске обманешь? Он знает его наизусть. Своего лучшего друга, или возлюбленного, или будущего мужа — иначе откуда на пальце Киёми блестит ободок кольца? Совсем, как на одном из сотни снимков, развешенных по стенам дома Шинске. Их с Киëми моменты вплетены в каждый уголок памяти, они всегда на виду, запечатлëнные на плëнке, поэтому Шинске кажется, что Киëми всегда рядом и никогда его не покидал. И не покинет.

Они идут вдоль обочины грунтовой дороги. Пыль скрипит под лёгкими кроссовками, слышен лишь шелест сонной листвы и дыхание Киёми. Останавливаются на середине поля. Над горизонтом пробиваются первые лучи. Шинске берёт его за руку. У Киёми холодные ладони, но очень тёплое сердце — оттого и у Шинске теплеет в душе. Забывает, что работали они в разных городах, что могли проводить время вместе лишь на выходных, да и то не каждые.

Расцветает заря, перекрашивая поле в розоватые оттенки. Те меняются каждую секунду, а Шинске мечтает, чтобы время остановилось. По-настоящему. Слишком хорошо и тепло.

Он лучше всех знает, что всë это — сон. Киëми рядом с ним — лишь яркая фантазия, грёза, и на самом деле между ними тысячи километров. А может, они с Киёми не встречались, да и знакомы не были вовсе. Быть может, Киëми существует лишь на его фотографиях. И руки холодные, потому что все полароидные снимки, развешанные по дому — прохладные на ощупь. Передают тепло момента, но никогда не передадут тепло рук.

Шинске закрывает глаза, но рассвет не исчезает. Рассвет распускается не над полем, а в душе.

Пусть.

Даже если это сладкая грёза, а тепло чужой-родной ладони лишь мерещится — всё хорошо. Шинске счастлив. Он поймал Киëми в ловушку затвора камеры, и теперь Киëми с ним навсегда.


End file.
